The Central Treasure
by Daniel Darkhurst
Summary: Come along with Will, a small boy from Pallet Town journey across the Kanto Region on a birthday trip. As he goes he meets new friends, mysterious foes and a uncovers a hidden secret about his family. What is the Central Treasure and will he find out before the enemy does?
1. Chapter 1

The wild cat laid in the billowing grass, with the wind whistling high. Meadow flowers bent in the gentle breeze. As the creature loped on the hillside and pounced its imaginary prey, a man was watching, hidden above the animal. He looked through the lense as it played. The man studied it more, waiting for the right moment to fire. Taking aim at the unknowing cat below with the wind stealing his breath, he shot… CLICK… capturing another great photo.

It was a warm sunny day in the middle of July and Ash was on the patio with all of his photography gear and was prepared for a shoot out. He was photographing a rather spirited Meowth as it frolicked around the yard and was capturing some great shots when his son, Will, came running, screaming, with an angry Nidorino in hot pursuit. Will ran in front of the camera, circled back around once more. CRASH! He collided head-on with the precious equipment. The tripod, the camera, the lenses, fell with a sickening clatter. The Meowth hissed and scampered off back into the woods.

"Will, will you please run and scream somewhere else and why are you antagonizing Nidorino? You know that he's supposed to stay in his pokeball. Where's his pokeball?"

"But Dad, we were playing tag. Everything was fine. And it's in my room. Nothing was going to happen," replied Will.

"I don't care where it is. I want to know where you found Nidorino and do you even know what move he was using? He was attacking you with Poison Sting. If you were even pricked with the slightest touch, you would've been poisoned! Do you realize that I used the last of my antidotes, right?" He said as he pick up the busted camera lenses. "Now I need to go back to the mart and get some more supplies to keep you alive. You're more expensive than the pokemon! Now please put Nidorino back in his pokeball, and back in the PC," ranted Ash.

"UUUGGGHHH. You're so boring, dad. You never listen to me!" groaned Will.

Will trudged to his room and pulled the pokeball out of his pillowcase. Nidorino followed him very slowly and allowed himself to be pulled back in the pokeball. He headed to the computer, logged into his dad's PC account and placed Nidorino in. With his spirits dampened, he gradually walked his way down back to the patio. To his surprise his dad had the equipment set back up again and had five different pokeballs resting on the table.

"OK, I will lend you one of these five pokemon to play with while I do my work for the magazine article. You have the choice of either an Exeggcute, a Horsea, an Eevee, a Growlithe, or lastly, a… Gastly. So make your choice," said Ash.

"First, can I ask how did you fix the camera and get the pokeballs out so fast? And this is such a hard decision! Which one is the strongest? Which one is the coolest? Which one is the fastest? What types are each of them? Can I play with two of them? Which one has the best moves? Umm… I choose Eevee! Yeah, Eevee seems the most perfect out of all of them. I choose Eevee!" responded Will as he grabbed the Luxury ball in his excited hands.

"Wait! One thing that you need to know about Eevee is that you mustn't let her touch any elemental stones. If you let her than she will evolve and she is not ready to be evolved. You need to strengthen her up in battle, but you aren't even going to battle with her anyways, so enjoy yourself with Eevee," said Ash as he corralled his son out the door.

Will dashed off without a goodbye. He cradled the smooth pokeball in his small hands. He was so full of excitement that he didn't care that he was dripping with sweat in the afternoon sun. He was so full of excitement that he didn't even care that his neighbors were saying 'hello' to him. He was too excited for things to hold him back. He rushed his way to his favorite field, filled to the brim with wildflowers, the blossomy aroma so fresh and sugary that one sip from his nose energized his whole body. Roses, lilacs, tulips, any flower that you could imagine, they were there. The meadow was cut in half by a small little brook with cool liquid that moved with a silent beat as the water was dancing gleefully.

"Come on out, Eevee!" yelled Will as he threw the pokeball in the air. It fell back into his hands and the pokemon materialized out of it. Eevee pranced around and romped in the flowers.

"Eevee, Eevee!" she chimed happily. Together Will and Eevee played all day. They frolicked around all over the place from the afternoon to sundown. Games of tag, and wrestling and hide'n'seek. Eevee was a great seeker. No matter where Will hid, Eevee always found him. When the sun was just a molten sliver in the sky and was dripping over the horizon, they decided it was time to head back home. As they trekked back to the comfort of their town, the brush began to rustle on the side of the path. They paused and suddenly a tiny plant pokemon tumbled out of the weeds.

"Hey. That's an Oddish!" Will told Eevee. "It's a plant type. My dad told me about this pokemon. He said 'even though they seem really cute and adorable, their leaves are super sharp and can cause major damage.' I wonder if it's wild or not."

The Oddish hopped around on its dainty feet. He twirled about here and there. Suddenly he shot a volley of razor edged leaves at them. Will grabbed Eevee and rolled across the walkway to avoid getting hurt. Oddish shot another wave of leaves at Eevee. Eevee stood entranced looking at the oncoming leaves. "Eevee!" yelled Will. He dove and pushed Eevee into a hollowed ditch on the side of the trail.

"Eevee! You are going to have to fight for me please Eevee! This is your chance to show me how powerful you are. Please do this for me Eevee. I'm trusting you." begged Will. Eevee stared at Will and understood his plea and jumped out of the gully. Oddish was still waiting for them.

"Wait! I don't know your moves! What did dad tell me about that?" Will thought as fast as he could. 'Remember if you don't know your pokemon's moves, just look at them and give your a head a few taps. Nothing like getting the old brain some motivation to think about something for once' said Ash in his memories. "Oh, right!" exclaimed Will as he tapped the side of his head vigorously. Suddenly in his eyesight right above Eevee, glowed an intangible screen of her demographics and the moves that she knows.

"OK! Eevee, Quick Attack!" yelled Will. Eevee glowed a blue hue. She dashed towards Oddish at an unbelievable speed. She dodged another volleys of leaves and Oddish tried to dodge Eevee but wasn't fast enough. He smashed straight into a tree. Oddish got back up. Instead of leaves, he grew long vines out of the ground and attempted to whip Eevee. Eevee was still glowing blue as she began to circle around the Oddish.

"Dodge that Vine Whip! Now use your Sand Attack!" commanded Will. As Eevee was running in circles around Oddish, she dug her paws in the dirt and kicked it up. A large donut cloud of dust smothered the Oddish and clogged his senses. Eevee then bursted through the cloud and smashed Oddish against the tree again. With the cloud dispersed, Oddish jumped up, spewing seeds all over the ground, like a sprinkler. Eevee dodged the seeds with ease.

"Now is your chance! Do your Quick Attack now, Eevee!" Eevee glowed a blue and ran at Oddish. Without warning, Eevee tripped and fell flat on her face! Vine loops were growing out of the ground. "Eevee get out of that Leech Seed. It's a trap! Oddish set a snare for you to fall in!" yelled Will helplessly from the side.

Eevee was desperately trying to get out of the continuously writhing vines. Oddish was slowly walking towards Eevee. Eevee managed to get out but was smacked away with a Vine Whip. Oddish repeatedly whipped Eevee with the vines. Eevee managed to get out and run at the Oddish. Oddish let out a never-ending wave of leaves that seemingly came out of nowhere at Eevee. They just collected up against the trees and in the gulley and the leaves just kept coming until it was waist high to Will. Eevee was engulfed and slipped out of sight. Oddish rustled around and poked about curiously, trying to find his opponent. Suddenly the leaves exploded and Will only caught a glimpse of an elongated vine and a blue glow. The leaves fell with a silence, and the sea of leaves was calm. Not a rustle nor a sound could be heard.

"Eevee?" Eevee popped her head out of the leaves unscathed. A flock of brown birds flew by and swept the leaves away with a large Whirlwind to reveal a fainted Oddish. Will ran to Eevee and greeted her with a big hug. A twig snapped behind them and they whirled around. There was his dad, Ash.

"That was a good fight!" he remarked. "How do you like my Oddish? I just caught it on the way over to pick you up. Also decided to teach a move or two along the way over here." he said with a chuckle as he displayed a spent TM. "It's dinner time and I was also testing you for tomorrow." Winking, he took a Great Ball and retrieved his Oddish. "Let's go home now."

…

Back in the safe vicinity of their home, Ash had laid out a beautiful feast for him and his son. Eevee decided to join the group in chowing down the food. The "chicken" was roasted to perfection. It could be cut with ease and the juices leaked out. The Sinnoh seasoning crusted on the outside and a fresh scent of the Razz Berry zest filled the dining room. There also was a nice summer salad, tossed vegetables fresh from the garden. A Chesto Berry dressing added that nice zing to it. Eevee and Will both haven't eaten all day. They didn't realize it until they sat down that they were both starving to death. Each of them wolfed down three plates of food while Ash was calmly eating his only plate. By the time that they were done eating they were stuffed as a Snorlax.

"OK, about you birthday tomorrow, here is the plan…" Ash, began to say.

"Oh, I already know what's going to happen. I got the mail this morning and I found the letter from Professor Oak. 'So, the plan is to go and travel the whole of the island. First travel up to the Pewter City Museum, then visit Aunt Ashalei in Lavender Town, and take a tour of the S.S Anne. There is a slight chance that we could go to the Safari Game in Fuschia City. We definitely cannot miss the Seafoam Island Exploration. The final touch to this trip is to go to Cinnabar Island's famous Poke Festival! That's that. You better be happy with the plan because it took me like two hours to get all these great deals and find the times to go. Sincerely, Professor Oak.' So yeah. I know the whole schedule." said Will.

"WHAT!? You read my mail and you didn't even tell me that you did!? At least you haven't read my fan mail." replied Ash.

"Sorry, I read that too."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Later that night after the sun went to sleep and all the creatures of the night fell silent, Will stayed up reading an old book that his Aunt Cheshire gave to him. It was a decrepit novel called 'The Boy and his Magikarp'. He had a faded memory of her giving it to him. For it was his fifth birthday, she was just there for a brief moment. Her curled mousy brown hair and her twinkling blue eyes. She handed him this book and said 'Sometimes the biggest treasures are the things that we hold closest to us. The small priceless things. It's a central treasure to all of us and that's what makes us closer together no matter how far away we are'. He wished he knew what the treasure was and he hasn't seen his Aunt Cheshire for a long time to even ask her. He opened the crinkled cream pages and blew off dust that had collected in the creases.

…

The Boy and his golden Magikarp

There once was a young boy. His biggest dream in life was to be a pokemon champion. On his 10th birthday his father gave him his first pokemon. A golden Magikarp.

His mother, just before she passed, had given him a stone set. A stone for him and a stone for Magikarp. That's what the mother wanted.

'Win for him' was her last request. The young boy made a vow to do what he was told. He made sure that he upheld the will of his mother.

He began to strenuously train with his pokemon. No matter how hard they trained and no matter how easy the task his Magikarp always failed him. But the boy never gave up hope.

Over the years him and his Magikarp made a nice team. The training was still rough on his Magikarp, but one day he got an invitation to the Indigo League!

He ventured to the Indigo League and started to battle the Elite Four. He lost several of his pokemon to the first trainer, Lorelei.

He managed to scrape by Bruno with a few casualties but still managed to push through the fight.

Sadly, he lost spectacularly to Agatha. His training was all in vain. His first pokemon and trusty companion has once again let him down.

The boy cried for his pokemon and over his defeat, on his fainted golden Magikarp. He remembered the times that he had with Magikarp and the tears kept falling.

The stone that they each held began to glow. His Magikarp suddenly evolved into a Gyarados. He thought it looked different but he didn't care for his friend hadn't let him down.

His pokemon was reborn, new moves, new speed, and new looks. He thrashed the rest of the Elite Four, both Agatha and Lance. He then demolished the Champion.

The boy and his now scarlet Gyarados were now the Champion of Indio League. His mom smiling down on him.


	2. Chapter2

At the break of dawn, as the sun was rising from its bed, Will woke up to the screeching of a raucous Spearow. Smells of breakfast grease and a continuous sizzle made him arise from the light slumber that he was wallowing in. He stumbled downstairs and a wonderful sight was laid for his tired eyes. Ash was working hard, alongside three other pokemon, to make breakfast. Ash was bustling around trying to keep everything tidy. A Mr. Mime was kneading dough whilst a Cyndaquil was quick-heating the oven.

The "bacon" was piled sky high on a ceramic platter. Grease was steaming and slightly popping on the fatty meat. Air-fluffed waffles, slightly toasted and full to bursting with berries, "eggs", over-easy and the yolks slowly running all over the pan as they were being kept warm. Dustings of sugar and spice and mostly a lot of nice all over the counter. Tea a-brewing on the stove with small hisses emitted from the kettle. A mild Pinap Berry aroma filled the room with Mr. Mime rolling dough and piling heaps of raisins and cinnamon for sticky rolls.

Will stepped in the room and found it odd that it was cool and not stuffy. He then saw Froslass in the corner of the room using her icy aura to keep the room from overheating and getting too steamed up.

"Good morning, my son, and Happy Birthday! Today is going to be so exciting! But tomorrow will be better 'cause we are going on a super long trip around Kanto! Oh, by the way, Prof. Oak might come along. Now come on. Mr. Mime, Cyndaquil, let's eat." said Ash.

With the table set fit for a king, they put all the food on the table. Ash shared with Mr. Mime and Cyndaquil the food. Will had to give Froslass some food because absent-minded Ash forgot about her. Both Will and Ash had just sat down to indulge themselves when a smartly placed knock on the door rang out. The doorbell began to ring impatiently with a dusty tone. Will dashed to the door and allowed two older gentlemen to enter the house.

"Well Prof. Oak. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Why so early? And aren't you supposed to be preparing for a special ceremony today?" asked Ash

"Well, I decided to come over and say Happy Birthday personally! I'm only staying for a short while. Hmm?! Did you make these delicacies? I haven't tasted anything better since the pokecenter opened their own chain of cafes. Never mind, I'm going to stay and eat" exclaimed Prof. Oak. "Also you need to get a ramp for me. It took me the time to get up those stairs at it did for you to become a Pokemon Master." He laughed to himself.

Prof. Oak was a rather jovial man. Short and stocky. He looked as if he once had an athletic build to him when he was a youth himself. With spiky gray hairs that leaned to one side of his head. His eyes were dazzling diamonds, and had a twinkle to them like he knew a secret that you didn't. He wore a simple red shirt, these large gray pants and a rather oversized lab coat.

"Oh, and by the way this is a special guest of mine. Mr. Gustavo. He has the largest collection of rare pokeballs in all of Kanto Region, most impressive. He also is the manager of Mt. Moon National Sanctuary and owns a complete collection of vintage elemental plates, yet again impressive I must say." added Prof. Oak with a mouthful of waffle.

Mr. Gustavo was a chunky man with a rather broad nose, and a grim smile. His eyes, were exhausted with a deadened look to them. On his head was a large mop of dusty brown hair that splayed all over the place. He had on a silk burgundy shirt on with the buttons threatening to pop out, pure white cargo pants that clung on skin tight, and bulky hiking boots. He was well accessorized with a small messenger bag, an enormous backpack and a rather fancy watch. Will thought he looked rather menacing, but not entirely mean, maybe just overly tired.

"Mr. Ketchum. I was wondering if you are in the possession of a Deep Sea Scale, a Razor Claw, and a Lax Incense. Also I was wondering if you could let me have a few of your pokemon. I just need an Abra, a Clefairy, and a Paras. We are going to have to conduct an experiment on pokemon migration and natural breeding. And for a spot of research. Of course we will compensate you with whatever you need. Are you able to comply?" asked Mr. Gustavo as he whipped out a small tablet and began typing rapidly without taking his eyes off Ash.

"Why yes of course. I have several things up in the attic you may also find interest in . Let me go and get them for you." Ash then excused himself and went up to the attic to retrieve the items. Everyone sat idly while they waited for him to return. Mr. Gustavo began to munch on the "bacon", still typing, while Prof. Oak stared off into the depths of space. Will sat there scrutinizing their faces as they did nothing.

"Will, what is your favorite color?" asked Prof. Oak rather absentmindedly.

"I prefer green. A light green."

Prof. Oak nodded to himself and then whispered into Mr. Gustavo's ear. He shrugged off the whisper and continued with his bacon. Prof. Oak infuriated that bacon was more important than him, stewed in his silence anger and the buzz of nothing drawled on.

…

While they sat in immense silence downstairs, Ash was up in the attic making his own discoveries. Stained busted boxes laid in the dusty crypt, lit by only slivers of sunlight peeking through the holes in the roof. One step on the floorboards and old dust rose up in a suffocating cloud. He opened box after box trying to find the items Mr. Gustavo claimed he wanted. He did managed find an old pokeball stuck in the attic floorboards. Also some pieces of colored glass and an ancient Dawn Stone. He found the Deep Sea Scale underneath his own collection of tarnished elemental plates, the Razor Claw was in a necklace maker kit from forever ago, and he finally found the Lax Incense underneath a ton of old polaroid shots. There was an old picture of him with Pikachu in the Celadon City Casino. 'Hmm, he thought, I don't remember this picture being taken.' He put the picture away and thumped down the stairs abandoning his nostalgia in the attic.

He laid the items in front of Mr. Gustavo. He grabbed the items with a strained relish. He took out this nice high-tech chrome briefcase. He placed the items inside and with a loud click, he locked it. He snagged a piece of bacon and bid good-day. He walked out of the house with Will on his tail. Mr. Gustavo took out a pokeball and pulled out this large brown bird. He got on the bird's back with ease and it took off to the skies at an unbelievable speed. Will ran back into the kitchen.

"Prof. Oak! Mr. Gustavo used this really large bird pokemon and flew away! It was huge and these long orange head feathers!" exclaimed Will with excitement.

"Oh, WOW! What you saw must have been a Pidgeot. Best known as the Bird Pokemon. Rather basic if you think about it. 'It's large wings are so powerful that it can manipulate tornadoes of large size. It's the third and final evolution of Pidgey.'" recited Prof. Oak. "But since I can't always tell you what each pokemon are and about them, here is your first present from me."

He handed Will a box shaped present in a Slugma wrapping paper. Will ripped it open with an unworldly excitement. It was a brand-new pokedex, the latest one that had just came out. It was the Pokedex-X. It was a nice red and white color. The screen was totally smooth and flawless.

"Wow! Thanks, Prof. Oak! This is something that I always have wanted, but my dad would never get it for me." thanked Will. He held up the Dex to the wrapping paper pokémon.

"Slugma, the Slug Pokemon. Slugma's slime is so hot that it can melt stone if it lingers too long. It needs to constantly move for its whole life" said the machine in a smooth metallic female voice. "This pokemon cannot be found in the Kanto Region."

"Cool! I saw my first pokemon! Let's go look at the wild pokemon out on the patio." said Will as he dashed to the patio with Prof. Oak and Ash following close behind. They sat on the patio and began to watch the wild pokemon that walked into the open yard. Mr. Mime came out onto the patio with a large tray of cinnamon buns and hot Pinap Berry tea. They just sat there on the patio for hours watching pokemon pass by. There were glimpses of fast pokemon and some slow pokemon that staggered their way across the yard.

"Ok. There is a flare to battling other pokemon." said Prof. Oak. "Ok. Let me show how its done. Mr. Mime let's go!"

Mr. Mime looked at Prof. Oak with a shocked look. Mr. Mime wasn't really a battling pokemon and he rarely ever fought. There happened to be a green spider slowly crawling along the edge of the patio. Will used his pokedex to see what it was.

"Spinarak. The String Spit Pokemon, this pokemon uses its string to maneuver its way in the trees with ease. This pokemon is found rarely in the Kanto Region and more commonly in the Johto Region."

"Mr. Mime! Use your Psychic attack!" commanded Prof. Oak. Mr. Mime used his mental abilities to lift up items around the patio and one by one launched them at the tiny spider. Items exploded into a cloud of dust and grass. The debris disappeared but the spider was nowhere in sight.

"Hmmph. Where did that Spinarak go?" asked Will.

Mr. Mime, fed up, turned around to walk back in the house when Prof. Oak caught sight of Spinarak on his back. He grabbed the empty cinnamon roll platter and began to whack at the spider and repeatedly hit Mr. Mime's back trying to smash the spider. Mr. Mime was infuriated so he used his power to lift up Prof. Oak and launched him up high on the roof. Spinarak then skittered away without a scratch, leaving Mr. Mime rather upset and a Prof. Oak on the roof.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME GET DOWN!" yelled Prof. Oak.

Mr. Mime walked back in the house with an angry vibe surrounding him.

There was a slow brown mouse that was lingering on the edge of the lawn as it aimlessly rolled around. Will seem rather intrigued by the personality of this pokemon. He knew that this pokemon was an easy target. Ash caught sight of a Vulpix that was busy scampering around chasing a Butterfree. Will and Ash both in sync sent out their pokemon. Will sent out his Eevee and Ash sent out the old pokeball he found in the attic. It was this cocoon. It was yellowish in color and it had squinted jet black eyes. It automatically used a silk string to attach itself to a nearby tree branch.

"Kakuna. The Cocoon Pokemon. Kahuna's shell is so hard that it is equivalent to diamond armor. It usually stays unmovable until it evolves. The next evolution of Weedle." read his Dex.

He then pointed the camera at the brown mouse, "Sandshrew. The Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew may look slow upon the land, but it can dig in earth and rock like its water." recited Dex.

He then proceeded to look at the red fox. "Vulpix. The Fox Pokemon. When this fox is born it is snow-white and has one large tail. As it grows older it turns a red color and its single tail splits into many tails." says Dex.

"OK! Eevee! Let's battle and get that Sandshrew!" yelled Will, with so much hype.

Eevee was ready to attack while Sandshrew was still trying to figure out what was happening. The Vulpix saw the Kakuna and immediately snuffed and got offended that he was going to have to battle such an unworthy foe. Eevee glowed blue and charged full on towards the Sandshrew. Vulpix simultaneously flamed at the mouth and raced at Kakuna with a fiery rage.

Eevee ran at Sandshrew, still glowing blue, but at the last second the mouse pokémon dove into the earth. Meanwhile, Kakuna started swinging around like a pendulum taunting Vulpix into a putrid hate. Kakuna kept shooting threads to create Sticky Webs and Vulpix nimbly dodged them.

Sandshrew popped out of the ground and leaped into the air. He created this orb of mud in its claws and shot it at Eevee. It splat against the ground and mud got all over Eevee's eyes and blinded her momentarily.

Kakuna was still swinging and Vulpix kept trying to burn it with his flaming mouth. Vulpix got in the pathway and Kakuna swung and smashed Vulpix into a tree. Vulpix spat a cloud of Embers and burned right through the attachment string and Kakuna fell. He kept trying to reattach his string but efforts were in vain.

"Eevee! Watch out for Sandshrew's Mud-Shot! It brings down your accuracy. Kakuna! Watch out for the Vulpix's Fire Fang and just keep dodging!" yelled Prof. Oak from up on the roof.

Eevee grew blue again and began to just run in circles kicking a lot of dust. A dust bowl of dirt started to grow and Sandshrew popped back up right in the dirt cloud. Eevee took her chance and smashed right into the pokemon. Sandshrew raked her with his claws and dove back into the earth. Kakuna managed to get back up with his string and swung away with Vulpix hot on his heels. Vulpix did Ember again and Kakuna fell once more.

Vulpix flamed at the mouth again and began to creep forward readying to pounce. Eevee glowed blue and Sandshrew popped up again and jumped high in the air. He summoned a large rock and prepared to throw. Eevee stopped glowing blue and threw herself at Sandshrew in a spiraling attack.

"Will! Take this!" shouted his dad and he tossed him a Great Ball. Will caught the ball and got ready to throw.

Kakuna braced for impact as Vulpix leapt up in the air, but his front foot got stuck and Vulpix fell face first on Kakuna's Sticky Web. Kakuna got back up on its string again. He swung on his string and shot its Pin Missile at Vulpix. They hit with such force that a small explosion ensued. Eevee Body Slammed into the rock which ricocheted off and hit Sandshrew instead. Ash threw his pokeball at Vulpix while Will threw his Great Ball at the Sandshrew. They both clicked and fell to the ground. They rocked back and forth and back and forth. A long pause. And then a click with a small burst of sparkles!

"Yes! I caught a Sandshrew! OK! Sandshrew come out!" exclaimed Will unable to contain his excitement.

Sandshrew waddled up to Will and tugged on his pant leg. "Sandshrew?" he asked.

"Hi Sandshrew. My name is Will and this is Eevee. I would like you to be apart of our new family!" replied Will.

Sandshrew was happy to be a part of his new team and family. He pulled Sandshrew back in his Great Ball. Suddenly Ash's Kakuna began to glow a brilliant light. Sparks began to fly everywhere. A large shape began to emerge from the old Kakuna shell. The light vanished and it revealed a large bee.

Will took his pokedex and raised it to look at the pokemon. His Dex said, "Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokemon. When angered, Beedrill secretes an aroma that only other bug pokemon can smell to let them know that it is angry. The final evolution of Weedle." read Dex.

Ash pulled Beedrill back in his pokeball.

" Will, I want to give a couple of early gifts to you. This is a Fire Stone. It has the ability to evolve certain Fire-Type Pokemon. Also, I would like to give you this Vulpix. Please take care of him. He seems to be a rather feisty one." said Ash.

"Ok, Will. Today was a great day, but now it's time for us to get your starter pokemon! Ok, let's go!" said Prof. Oak. They immediately left the house and headed down the dusty lane towards the lab in the center of Pallet Town.

As they walked down the dirt path the sun was setting and they came upon their neighbors house. Their neighbors just moved from the Johto Region. It was Ms. Rivera and her daughter, Exodus.

"Hi, Will. Happy Birthday!" said Exodus as she gave him a hug. "Here is the present that I got you. I ordered this one from the Celadon City Pokemart. I hope you like it."

She handed Will a lumpy package that was clumsily wrapped in paper that was decorated with these purple balloons.

"Drifloon. The Balloon Pokemon. Drifloon is so lightweight that even a simple breeze could toss them several feet away. A strong breeze can carry them for many miles away." stated Dex.

"Thanks, Mrs Rivera. Thanks, Exodus. This is too kind of you." thanked Will. "I'll open it later." Will and Prof. Oak kept walking to the lab. By the time that they made it to the lab, the temperature was dropping. The pumpkin-red sun was melting over Mt. Moon and an intense cold was defeating the June warmth rapidly. As the shadows lashed out towards the two of them, they made it in front of the large lab.

The enormous marbled lab's glass doors slid open and shimming dazzling light greeted them and Will gasped! The lab was massive inside. A huge open lobby with a large chandelier made of elemental stones glittered rainbow light. Aides scrambling everywhere, chatting among one another, running errands, filling out paperwork and etc. They stopped and bid-good day to Prof. Oak and went on their way. Will and Oak headed their way to the Initiation Room. They passed a library. The shelves were ceiling high and the book was gilded with gold with the smell of starch and ink wafted to the hallways. There was an indoor sanctuary filled with baby pokemon and people caring for them. A school that was training soon-to-be aides and nurses. Pokemon were around every corner and the variety was immense. Just walking around Will pocketed a Hard Stone, a Mystic Water necklace, a miniature jar of Honey, and Expert Sash which Prof. Oak snatched from him.

They finally reached a simple room. There was only a white screen and an old projector with a film roll. Prof. Oak inserted the roll and cranked up the winder and the film whirred to life.

"Hello, trainer-to-be. This is the world of Pokemon. Pokemon are the fanciful creatures that exist on the face of this world. People and pokemon have lived in harmony on this planet for centuries. Some people just admire the natural beauty and grace of them. Others keep them as pets and companionship and others use them to battle. Since you are watching this then you want to be a trainer. To be a trainer you need to have a starter pokemon. In the Kanto Region there are three pokemon that are available for you to choose from. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. You can only choose one of them. Once you choose then you can go out and battle. You also need your Pokemon ID and a badge box. Once out in the open, there are PokeCenters. PokeCenters are where you can heal your hurt pokemon. The nurses are educated and trained to perform an immaculate job on healing and designed to give the best satisfaction to their clients. PokeMarts are shops that have all of your worldly needs for you to strive. There are also Gyms that are scattered around the region to test your skills against a master of a certain typing. Defeat the gym leader and earn a badge to prove that you have. Also when you travel try to fill out your pokedex. There has been no one in the world that had seen all the pokemon in the universe. Now… yoooooou… ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca- caaaannnnn…" …..

An acrid smell filled the air. Prof. Oak popped the back of machine and tar-like smoke poured out of the camera. The inside had overheated and melted all over the place, dripping pools of melted plastic. The film was burning and the more ooze dripped out.

"NO! You haven't finished yet! Why?! What happens next?!" exclaimed Prof. Oak. "Oh. It was going to say 'So now you can become a Pokemon Trainer. Best of luck to you'. Ok. Now let's go to the next room."

They left the room in a hurry for another aide to take care of. They proceeded down the long hallway and yet into another room. It was vast and the roof was a huge arch and every noise echoed in their heads. It was brilliant white marble and rather plain. Nothing but a fancy pedestal in the middle of the room. They slowly walked up the steps to the table.

Imbedded into the pedestal were three pokeballs. All the same original pokeballs. The red stood out against the room. One pokeball had a flame engraving, another a leaf, and the last one had a water drop.

"Ok. Will. Which pokemon are you going to choose?" asked Prof. Oak.

Will pondered for what felt like eternity. He in turn pulled out each of the pokemon. He looked at there moves, their stats, and the simple movements of the pokemon. He scrutinized the way they acted to him and their surroundings. He finally figured out his decision and Professor Oak was slumped on the floor fast asleep.

"I want…" he started. "I want… none of these pokemon." he replied rather calmly.

"WHAAAAAAT!" shouted Prof. Oak arising from his nap. "You denied all three of these pokemon?! Never in my life has that ever happened! You don't want Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?!"

"What I want is my dad's Eevee. I want Eevee as my starter pokemon." answered Will.

"You are most certainly almost the most stubborn child I have ever met. Ok, let's go talk to your father about this… this issue of yours."

Prof. Oak and Will headed back to the house in the dark and managed to make it with no night time pokemon bursting out to battle. They all met in the family den and talked to Ash about this dilemma. Ash, paced around, back and forth, to and fro, thinking of what to do or what to say.

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You don't want any of the lab raised pokemon but you want a wild Eevee that I caught myself. Ok. I will allow you to have Eevee as your starter. She is now your pokemon to take care of. You just promise me that you don't evolve her just right now. Ok?"

He took Eevee and placed it into Will's hand. Will pulled out Eevee and he used his Dex on her.

"Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's genetic code is so unstable that it could be changed by the slightest amount of radiation of certain stones." read his Dex in her monotone voice.

"Ok. Now we had a fun day…" started Ash.

"PRESENT TIME!" exclaimed Prof. Oak.

Will opened up Exodus's present. He ripped off the wrapping paper and inside was a black jacket with abstract image of a pokeball on it. There was also a TM holder also. It contained only 5 TMs and they were just stat move TMs. Prof. Oak handed Will a rather fancy leather journal complete with sketching pencils. Ash gave him a Vulpix already but he gave him a rather small locked box.

The doorbell rang. Outside was this huge box. It was so large that they had to open it outside. He ripped off the paper and ripped open the cardboard. It was a brand-new bicycle! It was a light-green color with a sleek and sturdy frame. He was too excited that he missed the note that was written to him as it fell to the ground with the swoosh of large wings so quiet only careful ears could hear, could be heard.

"Ok, Ok. Now it's really time for all of you to go to bed." said Ash with a yawn. "Tomorrow's a big day for us and we need to have all the energy that we got. Ok. Good night." Ash said rather quickly as he retreated to the comfort of his bedroom. Prof. Oak was already asleep on the outside swing and Will slowly trudged upstairs. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly as a wave of joy cradled him comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was a blur to everyone. They rushed about the house collecting their things and managed to shovel down a quick breakfast. They each in turn took a shower, got into comfy travelling clothes, chose the pokémon they wanted to take, locked up the house, got on their bikes and pedaled off on Will's birthday adventure. Oak on his Rapidash red bike, Ash had a Vaporeon blue bike, and Will on a Scyther green bike.

Once on the dusty trail, they began to head north. The dirt lane changed into gravel as it swerved alongside rolling hills and sprawling grasslands. They were not too far along the trip when Prof. Oak wanted to stop for a small break. They stopped at a creek bend for a quick breather.

Prof. Oak, wheezing and gasping for air, flopped on the ground seemingly exhausted from the strenuous pedaling. Ash somehow managed to pack a foldable fishing rod in his pocket. He began to fish the time away immediately. Nothing was really biting as the bobber stayed floating at the surface. They sat for a long while when suddenly a pokemon clamped onto it and tried to make a dash for it. Ash, with one clean sweep, pulled it onto land. It was a small blue tadpole with a mesmerizing spiral on its tummy.

"Poliwag. The Tadpole pokémon. Poliwag is so uncoordinated on land that it prefers to stay in the water for most of its life." read Will's Dex from his pocket.

Prof. Oak stood up fast and whipped out his pokeball. "Ok, now I will show you how to battle for reals this time." he said excitedly, miraculously not out of breath anymore.

Prof. Oak sent out his pokemon. It was a rhino and seemed to be made out of solid stone and was also very angry. It pawed the ground and snorted heavily. With each step the earth trembled slightly.

"Rhyhorn. The Rock Rhino pokemon. This Pokemon is so strong that one blow from its horn can toss a semi-truck miles away." Dex stated again from Will's pocket.

"Ok. Rhyhorn. Let's start off nice and easy. You are at an elemental disadvantage. You are a rock type and Poliwag is a water type… NOW MEGA HORN!" yelled Prof. Oak.

Rhyhorn charged with a glowing horn at the angered Poliwag. Poliwag rolled backwards and vanished as it melted into the water. Rhyhorn stopped charging and skidded to a stop. Suddenly Poliwag popped back out of the water and shot an intense stream of water at Rhyhorn, but at the last second a brown tinted Protect barrier appeared. The water soaked into it on contact and fell in a splatter of mud. Poliwag then immediately shot a beam of bubbles. They missed but ricocheted on the tree behind Rhyhorn and hit him from behind.

Rhyhorn, now all battered, trotted towards Poliwag. He stopped, and then created false images of himself and ran in circles to confuse the Poliwag. All the Rhyhorns stopped and shot Rock Blasts at Poliwag. She desperately attempted Hypnosis but failed. She got bombarded with all the stones, then she dashed back in the water and melted in. All the false images faded away, and Rhyhorn paused and watched the still water.

WHOOSH! An upside down cyclone of water whirled up in the air. Poliwag was summoning the water as leapt up in the air. She dropped downwards at a sickening speed heading straight for Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn shot a Rock Blast to stop the water but the Poliwag collided with the Rhyhorn. An enormous explosion rocked the area as splashes of water and rock chunks littered the creek. The cloud slowly drifted off and it revealed a fainted Poliwag. Rhyhorn stood victorious.

"Yes! Rhyhorn! You won the battle!" said Prof. Oak.

Rhyhorn trotted towards Prof. Oak feeling so happy that he won. He galloped his way to his trainer. A stream of fast moving bubbles blasted him to the side and down to the creek again. The Poliwag was up on her feet and there was a half-eaten berry that laid in the grass near her. She shot bubbles and streams of water very angrily. Rhyhorn charged with Mega Horn but Poliwag dove back into the water. The same cyclone of water rose and came down, but as she descended on Rhyhorn, Poliwag shot a stream of water which dazed him for a split second. He blinked the water out of his eyes but it was too late.

WHOOSH! The water swept and sloshed Rhyhorn full force. The forceful water swept him off his feet and he was left fainted. Poliwag clumsily dashed away into the water, disappearing once and for all.

"Good Job, Rhyhorn. You did your best." said Prof. Oak.

He pulled his fainted Rhyhorn back in the pokeball. They continued along the trail, Prof. Oak's spirits dampened, towards the nearest house. Dusk light was creeping upon them when they found a pleasant looking house, with a nice shade of blue and a gingerbready white trim to it, the roof made of dark brown shingles. Everything looked neat and tidy and the yard so massive. A large garden that was collecting the evening dew, with an orchard where the trees were full to bursting with ripe berries. In the grass, a lone Geodude roamed around.

They got to the spacious porch and up the large steps, finally Ash knocked on the door. The door opened with a silent squeak and revealed an elderly woman. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them. She welcomed them warmly into her home.

"Ah, Prof. Oak. Just the person we wanted to see. I was about to come to the lab and ask you about something. Since you are here. Can you help me?" asked the lady.

She led them to what seemed to be the family room with a nice fire going and three boys toasting marshmallows. The boys were her grandsons and there was an older gent, assumingly her husband. They were watching a small red dog pokemon. It romped around the place as it chased a ball around the room.

"Growlithe. The Puppy Pokemon. This pokemon is so loyal to its owner that it will put itself in harm's way to protect their owner. It's also known for its keen sense of smell" read Dex.

The Growlithe was scampering around the place. She played for a while when suddenly Growlithe cringed in pain as she glowed a pulsing purple aura. She whimpered in pain as she stopped playing and fell to her side. Prof. Oak, with a concerned look, took three small bottles out of his coat. He took the light blue one, and sprayed it on. Nothing happened. He took the red one, sprayed, nothing again, He took the yellow one and sprayed. The purple glow faded away and Growlithe stopped whimpering.

"AH-HA! Growlithe? Can you let me see what item you are holding please? May I have a quick look at it?" asked Prof. Oak very kindly.

Growlithe, reluctantly, crept forward and Prof. Oak ruffled her mane. He prodded and poked for awhile. He then pulled out a small purple spiky object out of her fur.

"I knew it. This here is called a Sticky Barb. What it does is that if you touch your opponent during a battle than the Sticky Barb will transfer to the other pokemon and poison it. Since your pokemon is not battling, it is poisoning her."

The professor carefully pocketed the item and then took out a red sphere and placed it in front of Growlithe. She tentatively came over and sniffed it. She tapped it with her paw, it glowed and with a flash was gone.

"That was a Flame Orb. What it does is that it makes the power of fire-type moves more effective. That should be a much better item for her to hold" said Oak.

The old lady pulled her Growlithe back in her pokeball. "Thank you so much Professor Oak. We couldn't have done it without you. Oh, how rude of me for not introducing ourselves. I am Mrs. Ketterley. This is my husband, Mr. Ketterley and my three grandsons. Silas, Nathan and Orion. They happen to be here for a visit while their parents on a business trip. Anywho, it's too late to be travelling now. Stay the night for a spot of dinner and rest in our guest house. It'll be my pleasure to have some company over."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ketterley. You are amazing, and I appreciate your kindness. I hope we aren't a huge burden for you and your family." replied Ash.

The trio thanked them and trekked across the neatly trimmed lawn to the other house. The guest house, smaller and a green shade, was waiting across the way. They walked in and they got settled in a bit. There was 3 normal bedrooms and a rather large luxurious bathroom. They each took a long shower to clean off all the grime and defeat. They turned on the large living room TV and started to watch a live battle and in the middle of it, Mrs. Ketterley arrived with a huge tray of "hamburgers". The patty, nicely charred well done, and the grease oozed out. The bun was toasted and the sesame seeds scattered around over the top. The tomato and the crisp lettuce complimented the dull drab colors and brightened up the plate. The cheese was melted, dripping down into the bottom bun. There also was an enormous platter of fries, oil pooling at the bottom and salt dusted around like new snowfall. The aroma was overwhelming all senses as they stared at the food.

"Don't just stare at the food. Eat up boys. We don't want you to starve, and I also brought a bag of pokemon food for all of your friends as well." said Mrs. Ketterley and she left as soon as she appeared.

They all sat down to chow down and took out their pokemon with them. Ash and his Beedrill and Nidorino, Prof. Oak with his Ponyta and Pidgey, and finally Will and his Eevee, Vulpix and Sandshrew. They began to scarf down the meal and in no time all the food was gone.

"That was the best dinner that I've had in awhile." said Prof. Oak. "but we need some rest so that tomorrow we can do some more travelling and possibly make it to the Viridian City."

Full and feeling lethargic, they all stumbled to a bedroom to sleep in. Slowly one by one, the lights winked out with the night. Prof. Oak laid awake, listening through the walls to the soft snores of Ash and Will. Slowly he drifted into a nice slumber.

CCREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!

A sudden uneasy creak of the floorboards and the quiet click of a door rang out. He sat up quickly and got up, glancing out in the corridor. Nothing. Feeling a bit unnerved and suspicious, he walked back to his room. He looked out the window to try and make out a shadow or something but it was pitch black. Suddenly these huge red eyes popped out of nowhere!

WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! He yelled. He stumbled backwards in the dark as the startled Hoot-Hoot flew off in the dead of night. Ash and Will both came running straight into the dark. Ash tripped right over Prof. Oak and Will stepped on his father's hand.

AAAHH! Cried out Ash in pain. Will stumbled into the lamp knocking it down saying over and over again, " sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." The lamp crashed on the ground. All went still and silence hung in the air. Slowly they all stood up. Ash, still clutching his smashed hand, was next to the professor. Will stood up and took as step forward and _slipped_ on the lamp. As he fell he grabbed onto the curtain but only succeeded in pulling it down with him. The lamp rolled fast and smacked the older men in the ankles and they fell on their faces. The lamp's cord yanked and was pulled out along with the outlet and all the live wires connecting.

PPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

All three of them were being zapped simultaneously by the lashing live cords as they flailed around, thrashing about. Sparks lit up the room briefly and the heaped curtain ignited and flames began to grow a bit brighter. They were so tired that they just slumped as the sprinklers came on and they drifted off into a deep, exhausted slumber, as they kept smoldering.

…

The morning was bright and new and still rather early. Mrs. Ketterley walked all the way down from her room and out of the door, down to the guest house. She opened the door and she walked inside. Opening door one, there was nobody there, also there was not a soul in room two. She opened up the last door and a flood of sprinkler water rushed out. It was at least a foot of water that gushed with three floating sleepers alongside a burnt curtain and a lamp. Still in their pajamas, they drifted out with the water as Prof. Oak slipped underwater and popped back up coughing and spluttering. Will and Ash followed in suit.

"Well good morning sleeping beauties. Have a nice swim?" asked Mrs. Ketterley.

"W… Wha… What time is it? How long have we been asleep?" sputtered Ash.

"Hmmm. Its like about 9 right now. I thought you were going to leave early." she said.

"Oh my Golem, we need to hurry up and get a going!" exclaimed Prof. Oak.

She left and within minutes the crew hurriedly gotten packed up, showered and made themselves presentable, thanked the Ketterleys for the generous stay and were off on their merry way towards the next city. All three of them were on their bikes going along the path and they stopped to take a rest again.

"Did we get all of our things?" asked Will.

They sat in silence as they pondered this question as they didn't register it. In a frantic they scrambled to search their bags and all their pockets to see if they have missed anything.

"Wa… wait… where… where is my Ponyta ? Someone took her!" he wailed, his cries ringing throughout the whole place.

Suddenly, an eerie laugh echoed down the trail along with a few other creepy chuckles. They began to grow louder and louder, and grew scarier and scarier and then with a whiff of the wind, they were gone just as quick as they came.

There was a large pine tree that had the blinding sun right behind it so from their angle, all they could see was shadow. Suddenly a dark figure leapt from the tree, as it fell, it did a triple backflip and landed expertly on its feet. A second figure leapt out of tree as well, along with a third figure. The third figure crouched, as the the second jumped on the first figure and third took the top of both of them. They all stood up and the light was still blackening their silhouettes.

"Hello, Prof. Oak? Are you missing something? Were you looking for this?" asked the figure.

Will strained his eyes to try and see the figure's face. The sun was too blinding, but suddenly it twinkled out as a cloud drifted across the sky and their faces were revealed. Will gasped. It was Orion.

Orion was on top of his brothers, Nathan and Silas. He jumped down, then Nathan flipped over him and Silas jumped over the both of them.

"If you want this special Ponyta back from us then you have to battle the three of us sequentially. Ok? Wait. I don't care what you have to say. Ok! Let's go! Silas, battle first!" said Orion from the back.

Silas obediently followed orders and pulled out a single greatball. He sent out his pokemon. It was a rock but with huge arms and menacing fists.

"Geodude. The Rock Pokemon. Geodude is often mistaken as a random boulder and it is one of the main reasons of hiking injuries and fatalities" randomly spouted out his Pokedex.

Will took out one of his pokeballs and his Sandshrew came out with extreme joy. He dove into the ground and popped back up by Will's side. Geodude, grunted and rolled towards Sandshrew and suddenly charged at him with a glowing fist! Sandshrew dove underground just in time, and Geodudes fist shattered the whole pine tree. Sandshrew dug around and then popped back up with a jump and a quick scratch to the face, but Geodude managed to smash right into Sandshrew with his fist. Sandshrew flipped and dove back in the earth. Geodude rolled around for a bit until with both fists glowing, he pummeled the ground. Everyone fell as the ground was shuddering violently and large cracks began to appear.

"Watch out for his Earthquake move!" yelled Prof. Oak.

"I don't think we need a play-by-play from you right now!" Ash yelled back.

Sandshrew was forced to the surface, smashed right into Geodude and flipped above him. Summoned a rock and smashed that on him as well. With the double attack of Dig and Rock Smash, Silas' Geodude was really fatigued.

"Come on, Geodude! You have the one last move. You cannot let them slide by!" said Silas.

Geodude used all the energy he could muster and pulled dozens of large rocks high into the air. They hung there for a few seconds until they all began to plummet to the earth below. Sandshrew began dodging the stones by diving into the earth. He kept popping up briefly to the surface. With each brief second, he tried to get a clean shot of Geodude to blast with a Mud Shot, but it was way too difficult.

Geodude was squinting around trying to find his target but the dust and rock clutter made it difficult. He was catching glimpses of Sandshrew here and there. Suddenly a well-placed Scratch send him reeling backwards into his own rock tumbling waterfall.

"What's happening?" asked Ash.

" I cannot tell. The dust is too much" replied Prof. Oak.

The dust bowl slowly cleared and Silas reluctantly pulled back his fainted Geodude. Sandshrew was standing triumphant on a hill of stones.

"Ok, try to beat me, but my skills will simply wash you away!" yelled Nathan, as he threw out his pokeball, which revealed a tiny seahorse.

"Horsea. The Dragon Pokemon. Horsea's moves may seem slow, but they are freakishly accurate as if they can tell your future movements." rattled his Pokedex again from his pocket.

Sandshrew dove rather fast and dug a way to his opponent. He popped up and summoned a rock, but the Horsea locked her eyes on with Sandshrew and all these random hearts appeared. He stopped right in mid-air and flopped on his stomach, with hearts in his eyes.

"Get out of there now, Sandshrew! She is making you Attracted to her! Don't pay attention to that!" yelled Will.

Sandshrew just laid there still longing for her. Horsea began to shoot a whole bunch of bubbles straight into the air. They collected more and more and swirled and swirled, until it was a huge vortex of roaring water. Horsea aimed the Whirlpool at Sandshrew. It swept up Will's pokemon and proceeded to wash him around the whole clearing, in a washing machine like manner. It slowly began to subside and Sandshrew fainted.

"Thank you so much, you did your best, Sandshrew. Now rest as much as you want." said Will. "Ok, let's go Vulpix!"

Vulpix popped out and almost immediately did a direct Will O' Wisp, but nothing happened. Vulpix also shot three continuous Embers which struck as well as Horsea was distracted. He charged at Horsea. Horsea was locking eyesight again, but it failed. Flames grew out of Vulpix's mouth and he leapt and did a Fire Fang. Horsea recoiled back after getting hit, and shot a stream of bubbles everywhere randomly. Vulpix was dodging them the best that he could. The bubbles ricocheted off of trees and still managed to hit their target. Every single one of those bubbles. Vulpix was drenched and his fluffy fur was all soaked and dragged him down. He struggled to dry his fur as Horsea began to create a vortex of large bubbles again.

"Hurry and get out of there now!" yelled Will.

The Whirlpool was getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Horsea glowed a rouge color and the whole Whirlpool collapsed upon itself on top of the Horsea and she fainted.

"Aww. Horsea return." Nathan said quietly as he backed up to stand with Silas.

Orion crept forward, with the growing dread of battling filling his stomach. He tossed out his pokeball and a rather large green snake came out.

Yet again, Will's pokedex spouted out more information, "Ekans. The Snake Pokemon. Ekans poison is so lethal that even a drop of its toxic poison could make a pokemon faint, even before it can make a move."

"Someone has to correct that thing. Ekans has venom, not poison" Prof. Oak said rather quietly to Ash.

Vulpix was mostly dry now and he automatically ran, leapt and Fire Fang'd. Before he bit, Ekans spat a rather large orb of Toxic and it hit full on the face with venom, Vulpix struggled, teetered a bit on his feet before slumping over, fainted. Ash ran over and scooped Vulpix from the battlefield.

"Keep on battling! Vulpix is badly poisoned and I need to tend to it NOW!" yelled his dad as he whipped out an antidote.

"Ok. Vulpix, you did your best. Now let's go Eevee! Show Ekans what you got!" Will said enthusiastically.

"Don't think that you will win against me so easily. My Ekans is a whole lot better than your Eevee." retorted Orion.

Eevee pawed at the ground, seeming tense. Ekans slithered around, hissing loudly. Eevee glowed her blue and charged fast at her opponent. Ekans shot orbs of his Toxic at Eevee, but were dodged by ease. Eevee slammed herself into Ekans, who recoiled and wrapped himself around her. With fangs dripping with venom, he used tried to Poison Fang, but Eevee managed to wriggle away and Body Slammed Ekans right into a tree. Ekans reared up and tried to bite with dripping venom and missed.

"Watch out for Ekans Toxic move that it can use!" yelled Prof. Oak.

Eevee ran to slam into Ekans again, but Ekans dodged and attempted to bite again. Eevee began to dash around in circles, kicking up loose dirt as it began to run faster. The dust bowl grew larger clogging all of Ekans's senses. In a desperate hope, Ekans shot orbs of Toxic everywhere trying to his opponent. Eevee bursted through the cloud, glowing blue, and slammed right into Ekans. The snake flew in the air, high in an arch. THUD. Ekans landed in his own pool of Toxic and fainted. Eevee trotted back to Will.

"Wow. You know your stuff, kid. Well, here you go." said Orion, handing out the stolen pokeball when suddenly, Ekans began to glow.

"Oops. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Never mind." He flicked his wrist and the pokeball rolled down his arm, along the back of his shoulders and down the other arm into his pocket.

"Ekans. I want you to EVOLVE!" yelled Orion with glee.

Ekans began to glow, brighter and brighter. Sparks began to fly everywhere as the glowing shape grew larger and even larger, until it stopped. Revealing an enormous snake. The snake was much more enormous and was a yellowish color. The hood was decorated with an intricate design of blue and black and its fangs, its fangs were the size of menacing steak knives.

"Arbok. The Kobra Pokemon. Arbok's hood is so mesmerizing to the eye that even at the right angle, its decorative hood can paralyze a foe." said the Pokedex.

Arbok slithered around rather easily, and Eevee was worried about her new foe, though the same opponent at the same time. Eevee glowed and charged, but Arbok swerved and dodged easily. Eevee tried to charge again, but still Arbok swerved and dodged. He lunged suddenly for a Poison Bite and Eevee narrowly dodged. Will's Eevee was no match for the Arbok's attacks so they resorted to dodging tactics. Eevee began to run in circles, kicking up dust once more, but Arbok was shooting Toxic orbs in the way. Precise, but not accurate. The venom was slowly dissolving a tree at the edge of the field. Eevee was running and dodging in the trees with the Arbok hot in pursuit. Soon Eevee was cornered. The Arbok wasted no time and lunged with a Poison Bite again.

CRASH! The melted tree snapped and with a sickening squish, fell on top of the attacking Arbok, pinning him to the ground. Eevee got out of there as fast as she could.

"Arbok, get out of there NOW!" yelled Orion.

The tree melted all at once as Arbok bit it with his acidic venom. As soon as Arbok got into sight, Eevee slammed right into him. Scattered, he got up again and was slammed back down. Arbok, lunging up to Bite, Eevee dodged and with a spiraling Body Slam she smashed him high into the air. Arbok slid back onto the ground and fainted at his owner's feet.

"NOOOOOOOOO! My Arbok! My precious Arbok! NEW MOVES, NEW SPEED, AND NEW LOOKS! And he still lost to the likes of … your crowd. I am so upset now. Take your pokeball. We served our purpose." He tossed Will the stolen loot. "Remember, though we may have been defeated this time, this won't happen again. We had to revolutionize memory, but failed to activate the seed. Needing to report to team two."

An Abra teleported near them and Nathan and Silas grabbed hold, suddenly with a flash they were gone, with Orion still remaining.

"The past is not to be underestimated. It is the key. Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear and it must be destroyed, I hope you use this to your advantage." Orion said staring at Will. The Abra reappeared and with a flash he was also gone, leaving them with the hollow wind rustling through the grasses and the trees.

"Well. What a great way to start our day. And that was kind of odd. What was up with those guys?" asked Will.

"And how did they get a hold of my precious Ponyta ?" wepted Prof. Oak as he stroked the pokeball tenderly.

"Well it doesn't really matter now. We can talk about this when we reach Viridian. All that matters is that we make it to the next city before the sun gets too high! Come on! We can make it before lunch time!" said Ash, pocketing something as he got on his bike and raced away with them behind. They rode to the growing buildings of the city with the warm rising sun to their backs.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got to Viridian City, the sun was fully overhead. The whole group automatically went to the local pokecenter.

"Hello. My name is Nurse Joye. Here at the PokeCenter you're able to heal your Pokémon, trade with others and much much more! This is your badge box because I assume you don't have one and this is also your trainer ID that I just so happened to print out as you walked in. This box is where you place all your badges that you have won from previous gym battles and the ID helps you enter certain places of the Kanto region. Thanks for listening to my exposition filler and enjoy your stay at the PokeCenter! Have a nice day!" The lovely lady said as she wandered off to the back room with Wigglytuff following.

They all healed their Pokémon, sat down, rested some, and began to watch TV shows. Will was totally occupied with the PC. He played a few games and then began to look up about the regional Pokémon.

"Eevee has so many evolutions. 3 are found naturally in Kanto. It depends on what kind of radiation Eevee's DNA has been exposed to. The radiation manipulates the genetic makeup forcing it to evolve. Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon are the three known types of the Kanto region. Water, fire and electric types. They usually evolve from the usage of elemental stones, but extreme biome climates can cause evolution as well." the PC lectured him.

Once he was satisfied, Will turned around and walked straight into a boy that happened to be standing right behind him. CRASH! They both fell down and flipped over a large flower pot, which smashed on the floor in a pile of flying shards of clay and dirt clods.

"UM... excuse me... you just made a mess all over my shoes, and my pants are a wreck now! You aren't even going to try to clean up your mess?" complained the boy.

"I'm so sorry! Let me fix it for you then." said Will. He pulled out Sandshrew and Vulpix.

Sandshrew used his mud shot and began to painstakingly paste them together on the inside. By the time he finished it was well past lunchtime. Vulpix blasted ferocious flames and within minutes it was totally repaired.

"Wow. You didn't have to fix the whole pot right now. What I wanted you to do was to pay for my clothes. Anyways, my name is Jasper and I think a fair repayment is by battling against me. What do you say?" asked Jasper. "There are literally open arenas around every corner."

Will thought about it for a bit and he accepted and then off they went together to find one of the open arenas.

"OK trainers OK trainers. I am the attendant at this open arena and this is for a one on one Pokémon battle. The trainers fight until one of the opponents Pokémon is unable to battle, and the last pokemon standing is declared the winner. Trainers, please shake hands." said the young attendant.

Now that Will wasn't distracted. He saw Jasper in a totally different light. Jasper was in a red velvet jacket, crisp black pants pressed at the seams and matching black shoes. And his neat tousled hair, fleck by fleck perfected. He looked totally impeccable, almost too impeccable. Will on the other hand was clad in a white shirt with the green jacket and matching green tennis shoes. He returned the handshake, a rather firm one.

"OK let's get started. Onix. Let's go!" Said Jasper as he pulled out in Luxury Ball. He threw it out and an enormous chain of rocks materialized.

"Onix. The Rock Snake Pokémon. It tends to have tantrums and when they happen the tremors of the tantrums could be felt miles in every direction." rattled his Pokédex.

"Does your Dex always talk randomly like that?" asked Jasper.

Will retaliated by using Eevee. Onix snuffed at the sight of his minuscule opponent, but nevertheless accepted his opponent. Eevee ran right in circles kicking up a cloud of dust but it was some mashed aside with a swipe of an Irontail. Onix glimmered a bronze armor for a brief moment and Eevee slammed into Onix but it didn't seem to do much. Onix summoned huge boulders that had an ancient gold shimmer. Indeed they look menacing but Onix started hitting on the levitating rocks with his now metallic tail. The boulders were shaving within inches from Eevee but still missed as Eevee somehow managed to dodge them.

"Keep dodging the Ancient Power and Irontail combo!" yelled Will.

Eevee was running as fast as she could. Eevee glowed and lunged at Onix hitting him a few more times with Quick Attack. Onix summoned rocks again but they were glowing these polished energy to them. They rose up high and fell rather slowly. Once again, Onix's metallic tail smashed the boulders at Eevee. She raced away, but the rocks bulleted by so fast that they built border and Eevee was cornered in it within seconds. Onix glared at her one final time and smashed the last rock at the wall. The rock hit the wall and exploded instantaneously as it turned to suffocating dust. The dust cloud drifted over the whole stadium and heads turned toward the now dusty stadium. The cloud continued to linger until one of the bystanders had to use his Pokémon to blow away the choking haze. The residue was flushed out and it revealed a fainted Eevee.

"Good job, you did great. You're so good, Jasper. Where did you learn all this battle strategies?"said Will as he pulled in Eevee to her pokeball and began to pepper Jasper with questions.

"Well. My uncle is the gym leader in Pewter City. I'm only living with him for the summer, cause I live in Floroama Town with my older brother. Both my father and mother are visiting a different region" replied Jasper.

"What! Pewter City! That is the next city over? Who is he?" screams Will.

"Well you have to find out and the only way to get across is through the Viridian Forest. It's just more tangles and prickles. Hard to get through. I got through with my buddy Onix. Also here's a berry for Eevee." He said as he handed Will a Sitrus berry.

"Thanks. So I guess I can see you later." said well as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where exactly are you going."

"I'm going around the whole Kanto region. For my birthday. Why?" inquired Will.

"Well I was wondering if I could come with you. I don't know the area the best and I need a tour of Kanto, if I can come with."

"Sure! I need a friend to come with anyways. I can't be with family forever."

"I guess one battle is all it takes for people to become friends," said Jasper agreeing with Will.

The two boys headed back to the PokeCenter and found Ash and Professor Oak watching TV live in Kanto. It was the Elite Four member Agatha, she was in battle against a little girl and her Venusaur, they were grasping for victory, but Ash turned it off at the sight of Will. They both stood up, stretched and headed towards them.

"Hello Will, just letting you know we're going to Indigo League. You and your young friend here need to head up to Pewter City yourselves. We'll catch up with you guys later. So I guess this is where we part ways here at Viridian City. Here. Once you get to Cerulean City, head North to the Sea Cottage. Give Bill this code and he'll give you some help." He gets outs a pad and writes something on a wisp of paper and hands it to his son.

"Thanks for sticking around Professor Oak. Hope you have a great time with whatever you are doing. See you later!"

Ash nodded knowingly and then they simply left. Will said to Jasper. "OK let's head to Pewter City so I can get my first gym badge!" exclaimed Will.

Jasper agreed and the new friends began to slowly walk to the now darkening Viridian Forest.

...

Jasper and Will were now leaving the comforting lights of the city. They walked down the trail until they reached a safe house. It was a rather large house, brightly lit inside. There were a few people inside. They opened the door and entered the warmth of the shelter.

"Hello children. Are you traveling through?" asked an old man. They nodded and continued to listen.

"Well don't go in there. There is a curse. Some people have been hearing loud ominous noises and strange hallucinations. There are police crawling all over the place. If you're trying to get to Pewter City just don't get caught!" whispered the decrepit man.

The boys thanked him for his advice and began to head out, but an old bookshelf caught Will's eye. The boys started to browse all the novels and guides that were stored within. Jasper was engrossed with a one fiction novel with a couple of girls that need to save a magical universe with the help of an old wizard, while Will was busy with copies of journals from Prof. Oak. He slowly glided his fingertips on the golden spines of the books, admiring how smooth they all are.

A book stuck out and his fingers abruptly stopped and that one book wasn't in place. He attempted to push it back in, but it was stuck on something. He pulled it out and put it back in. It slid in perfectly, just as 3 books fell out of their shelves. Putting each one back in place, one of the gilded bookshelf flowers popped out. Will instinctively twisted it like a handle and it clicked in place. A wooden latch opened on the side, discreet but not invisible. Will slowly eased his hand in and pulled out an ancient leather bound book. He opened it up, and centuries of dust puffed out. He flipped through the book rapidly, but it was mostly blank. The first page was the only page written in…

…

' _My name is , and whoever reads this, I am in grave danger. This is my journal that I have kept secrets and dark knowledge of things that can't be released. I am the keeper of the seed and that seed has taken root. There is another seed, that I was the protector of but that is now your duty. Protect the seed, and retrieve the help of C.s and A.d._

 _They should know what to do. They are friends of mine from forever ago. I am currently taking refuge in …. … …._

…

The page ended there. There was a rather large ink blot and several finger smudges as if the owner had been rushed and hurried away. Jasper came over with a few books in hand.

"Hey, Will. Ready to go?" he asked

Will nodded and both of them exited through the safe house door. He gasped as he entered into a canopy of large trees. Trails of gravel thrusted through the mass of wildflowers and ancient trunks twisted around covered in dangling vines everywhere. Jasper wasn't too impressed but he still took out his camera and snapped a ton of photos.

"Wow. Viridian forest is so huge. It feels like it could go on forever!" exclaimed will.

"Eh. It is not as majestic as Eterna Forest in Sinnoh but nevertheless it will probably have some decent forest Pokémon." said Jasper in a monotone voice.

They shrank into the shadows as a police officer walked by, holding a large flashlight and was scanning in the canopy top. He had a cat as his partner also flashing a badge on its collar.

"Persian, The Classy Cat Pokémon. Persian is a very passionate Pokémon and cares for the gem in its head carefully because that's why this pokemon is prized so much, which often leads to being trafficked for said gem" said his Pokédex softly.

They continued to walk by the officer and were amazed he didn't notice them. They continued to stroll along when Will slid down a hilly path and randomly found an unopened package. It was a bottle of potion. Later on the trail there was a package of Iron and several empty great balls. They were almost at the end of the trail when Will saw a package of Rare Candy hidden in the bushes. He began to edge towards them when a darkened character leapt out of the shadows. He blocked the way of Will's path.

"Well, you just stumbled straight into my trap. You are my prey now, so let's have a battle!" said the mysterious man.

"Ew, we are not battling some stranger" quipped Jasper.

The man tossed out his Pokémon and a crazy bug appeared with blades in place of its arms. It had small accents of pink but overall was very light green, almost just like Will's bike.

"Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon. Its blades are so sharp that they can cut through rock like it's made of butter although humans and other Scythers seem to be immune to the sharpness of the blades" said his Pokédex again.

Will then took out his Vulpix. Vulpix was eager to battle as he fluffed his fur up. He jumped and spat embers just as Scyther smashed him into the side of a tree. Vulpix got back up in a flash and begin to grow flames out of his mouth. He began to jump up high and attempted to bite Scyther but the opposing Pokémon was just as agile.

"Ok, use your Psycho Cut!" blurted the man to his Scyther.

The blades began to glow a bright magenta shade and Scyther smashed Vulpix quickly without him moving at all but Vulpix leapt off the tree nimbly and tried to use Will O' Wisp. Scyther deflected it quickly and created an X with his blades as they turned a violent shade of purple and began to ooze. Scyther slashed and the Cross Poison was on a direct path towards Vulpix. Vulpix turned and ran with the X following, but at the last second, Vulpix ran up the tree and flipped over the X. In mid-flip Vulpix did Flamethrower and the flames engulfed Scyther. Once they extinguished, Scyther had fainted.

"Man… quick, but just not quick enough. Good effort for the cause, Scyther, now take a long deserved rest." said the man.

He pulled out another pokeball, and gently tossed it out. A smaller pale green pokemon and it donned a skull head and twirled an elongated bone in her hand. Will's pokedex spoke out in a muffled voice through his jacket pocket.

"Marowak. The Bone-Keeper Pokemon. Marowak is one of the most protective pokemon that exists. It is willing to risk its life to protect any of its offspring or its trainer."

Vulpix ran at her with no hesitation as he began to flame at the mouth again, for a Fire Fang attack. He leapt up high into the air, but surprisingly Marowak jumped at Vulpix with her bone glowing an eerie green. Right as they were about to collide in mid-air, Marowak swung down and smashed Vulpix straight into the ground. Vulpix instantly fainted and Will was forced to pull him back into the pokeball.

"Good job Vulpix. You did well. Ok, let's go Eevee!" yelled out Will, as he tossed out Eevee. She came out and was ready to fight. Almost immediately Marowak threw herself at Eevee with a glowing bone, but Eevee barely sidestepped the powerful attack. The bone hit a tall oak tree and it shattered right in half with an explosion of wood splinters. Eevee slammed straight into Marowak. She was very angry that her opponent touched her in such a way. She stood her ground as she gained a yellow aura for a brief moment, but was stopped as Eevee again slammed into her with a Quick Attack. Marowak glared at her with even more hatred.

"Keep fighting! I am getting some great footage here!" yelled out Jasper from the bushes he was hiding.

Marowak jumped immensely high as tall as the highest tree branch, and plummeted down to the earth and struck the earth with her glowing bone. The earth rolled in multiple rolling waves which knocked down Eevee, Will and Jasper all over. The power of the Earthquake shuddered almost the whole of the Viridian Forest, but it knocked down the closest trees. As the quake resided, out of the shadows appeared four police officers. Each of the officers were accompanied by four cat pokemon and each had a different colored jewel embedded into their foreheads.

"HEY YOU! Mister! We have you cornered! You are under arrest for trespassing on restricted police areas. Put your hands up where we can see them. You too, Marowak!" yelled out one of the police officers. Will and Jasper shrank back into the shadows, unseen by the authorities.

"Ok Marowak, we'll let the kids SLIDE this time, but I will not let these officers go by so easily. They need to know that their disruptive actions are simply unacceptable. Marowak, just raise your hands" said the mystery man. Marowak obeyed and thrusted her hands high into the air and with that fluid motion, chunks of the earth rose high into the air and broke into smaller boulders. The boulders rose up higher and higher and stopped and began to slowly fall down. As they fell down, Marowak twirled her bone at a tremendous speed and connected with one of the falling stones. With immense power and high accuracy, the rocks flew at the Persians and their officers.

"WATCH OUT! Persians, defensive protocol!" yelled out one of the officers. All 4 of the Persians' gems glowed bright as they summoned a wall of crystals to protect themselves from the onslaught of rocks hurling at them.

"Come on and focus, Marowak. Attack faster," urged the man. Marowak understood and amped up her strikes against the police and the Persians as she materialized a second bone in her hand. Double the bone means double the barrage of boulders towards her enemies. The Persians began to shoot Power Gems at Marowak, but before they can hit, a boulder would hit it and an explosion would ensue.

"Come on, Persian! Release the walls. Full Force!" commanded the main police officer as the gem wall was suddenly released full force at Marowak. Marowak in a panic tried to hit as many gems as possible but failed as the remaining gems hit and Marowak was consumed by an explosion. The rest of her Rock Slide continued to fall on top of her.

"Great job Marowak. You can return now," quietly said the man as he pulled Marowak into her pokeball.

"Let me thank you people for your undeniable futuristic hospitality and generosity, but sadly it is time for me to say goodbye." He plucked a small blade of grass and blew a single high pitched shrill and suddenly the forest began to shake violently and glowed a fluorescent green color. He stopped blowing the leaf, but the shrill kept going. A portal materialized as a small green mass of shimmering pixels came and enveloped the man and shot him up into the portal and then vanished. All was calm, but the sound of the echoing sorrowful shrill continued as it faded into the night.

"What? Where did he go? Call for backup immediately! We need a full search team across all of Viridian!" exclaimed the flustered police force as they fled back into the dark. Will slowly crawled and claimed the Rare Candy that this whole ordeal was caused by. Will and Jasper ran as fast as they could from the forest, leaving the whisper of the forest's secrets behind.


End file.
